


a ghost is messing with the elevator

by AdriYay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Elevators, Gen, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, annoyed pidge, theyre just having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: Just a small drabble. This was based on a prank I pulled on my friends in a short building, it was pretty funny to wait while imagining them just confused every time the elevator stopped.I discovered this small piece while going through old stuff I wrote, I corrected some mistakes and well, here it is! Hope you enjoyed. :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	a ghost is messing with the elevator

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this,” Keith laughed, breathless as he ran down the stairs right behind Lance, focusing on not tripping and ending up with something broken.

“Probably, but it’s hilarious!” Lance ran and pressed the elevator button once more.

After they had left their class on the fifth floor of the weird building, Lance and Keith decided to go down the stairs while Pidge and Hunk waited for the elevator. At that moment, Lance had a brilliant idea. He would run down the stairs to the next floor and press the button, and then the next floor, and then the next. 

And, as usual, Keith followed the running Lance in favor of seeing the result of this stupid prank. By the time they reached the bottom floor, they were both laughing and trying to catch their breaths. They didn’t want to seem suspicious, so they went to the stairs on the outside of the building to wait for their friends. 

Keith laughed even more when he realized how Pidge and Hunk weren’t there already, as they would be on a normal day. It seemed funnier by the second. 

“Shh, they’re coming,” Lance covered Keith’s mouth, and he tried to stop but he just couldn't. He didn’t notice Lance looking fondly at him, wishing to kiss his lips and pull him as close as he could. Lance hoped he could finally do that soon, he was planning on asking Keith on a date sometime soon. 

Keith tried to stop his giggles, breathing heavily into Lance’s hand. When Pidge and Hunk finally walked out to meet them, Pidge looked mildly annoyed and Hunk seemed confused. They looked at Keith’s red face and Lance’s big smile, Pidge suddenly realizing what had happened.

“Fuck you, guys. Hunk thought it had been a ghost.”

Keith couldn’t help but burst out laughing one more time. Lance laughed beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble. This was based on a prank I pulled on my friends in a short building, it was pretty funny to wait while imagining them just confused every time the elevator stopped. 
> 
> I discovered this small piece while going through old stuff I wrote, I corrected some mistakes and well, here it is! Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
